1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems, such as solid state drives, for computer systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to prioritizing the performance of memory scans in data storage systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile memory arrays may contain defective locations, such as pages with uncorrectable error-correcting code (ECC) errors or correctable ECC errors with high raw bit errors. The defects may develop in connection with manufacturing of the memory arrays or during usage of the memory arrays. For example, as memory arrays are used over time, such as when memory arrays are subjected to a greater number of program-erase cycles, pages of memory are more likely to experience or produce memory errors in connection with storing data. If memory errors remain unaddressed, the memory errors can result in a loss of stored data.
Memory errors preferably are discovered before the memory errors result in the loss of data. However, memory errors are difficult to locate and require significant processing time to discover. Accordingly, improved devices and methods for discovering memory errors are desired.